


Should've Believed You

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: Merthur One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Arthur apologises for not believing Merlin in 'The Curse of Cornelius Sigan'.





	Should've Believed You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he entered Gaius' chambers looking around the room searching worriedly for Merlin, but only spotting Gaius crushing herbs.

"He's not here sire," Gaius replied to his call, "Merlin said he was going for a walk to clear his head, check the forest, that's where he usually goes." Gaius finished, continuing making the potion he was previously crushing herbs for.

"Uh... Alright, thank you Gaius," Arthur said awkwardly walking quickly out of the room.

He made his way towards the stables quickly ordering a servant to saddle his horse, so that he could find _his_ Merlin as soon as possible. Arthur waited impatiently as the servant worked tripping every now and then. He smiled, the servants clumsiness reminded him of his manservant. Muttering a quick thank you to the servant, Arthur climbed onto his horse riding as quickly as he could towards the forest.

It didn't take him long to find Merlin. He was sitting against a rock with eyes closed near to a lake where Arthur and Merlin would often spend time together. Tying his horse to a nearby tree he then made his way over to Merlin. Arthur sat down and wrapped a protective arm around _his_ manservants shoulders.

"Merlin?" He asked quietly.

"Yes sire?" Merlin replied opening his eyes and turning his head to face Arthur.

"Oh, stop it with the 'sire', I've told you many times not to address me that way," Arthur sighed as Merlin muttered a quick sorry, "No Merlin. _I'm sorry,_ I shouldn't have believed Cedric, or whoever he was instead of _you_." Arthur said, gently bringing him onto his lap and hugging him tightly to his chest.

"I forgive you," Merlin said honestly blushing slightly as he shyly kissed Arthur's cheek.

Arthur smiled cupping his neck in his hand and kissing him softly, "You know I love you, right?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes you prat, I love you too."


End file.
